Troublemakers
by Serena10
Summary: *answer to Jinni's Quickie Challenge pairing 23* Very fluffy fic for Willow/Harry lovers.


Title : Troublemakers Author : Serena Rating : PG *answer to Quickie Challenge Pairing 23* disclaimer : BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon and HP to JK Rowling. Warning : MAJOR fluff!  
  
For Jinni. again.  
  
********  
  
"Aaaaaah!"  
  
A shrill scream came from the other side of the classroom. Every head turned toward Pansy Parkinson, the sixth year Slytherin, screeching like a mad woman. She was looking at her hands in horror. her very hairy hands.  
  
Willow smirked from the back of the room. [That will teach her to mess with me.]  
  
Ever since she'd been admitted at Hogwarts, Pansy had been the rock on her shoe. She wasn't missing any opportunity to make the redhead's life hell. And Willow returned the favor as often as possible. most of the time, in a more terrific way. Her imagination was quite active when she wanted.  
  
For the bigger part of her life, she had lived in California and went to the local witchcraft school, until the day her parents died and she had to live with her aunt in England. In her fifth year, she was a new student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
The sorting hat hadn't even been put on her head for more than a second before it yelled her house : Slytherin. The slimy snakes. Willow hated it. Of course, all of them thought she came from a wizarding family. She hid the truth very well. She had soon became friend with Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince. He was an arrogant prick, but he was amusing and intelligent. It was enough for Willow to give him a piece of her heart.  
  
On the other side, Pansy Parkinson was extremely jalous of her relationship with Draco and didn't feel the need to hide it. Which resulted in the redhead playing delightful pranks to her housemate. Her reputation was as famous as Fred and Georges'. The teachers knew it was her, but had no way of prooving it.  
  
Willow was quite proud of her reputation. Draco was proud of her. Even Snape was proud of her devious mind. Heck, he awarded her house points every chance he had. She was the only competition to Hermione Granger, the school most studious student. Draco and Snape found one thing disturbing though : the Gryffindors were also proud of her.  
  
She was so much of a troublemaker that she was names temporary member of the Gryffindor house by the actual troublemakers : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. [Damn, I'm good!]  
  
Recently, Pansy had taken a real sick pleasure in making Willow quite mad. Result : Pansy found herself often shreeking in fright over some displeasing pranks. for her of course. Just like now.  
  
Snape sighed. "Miss Rosenberg, if you'll please stay after class." She gave him her best innocent look and he glared at her. He knew that she knew he knew it was her who had somehow added werewolf hair in Parkinson's cauldron.  
  
At the end of class, just like the good student she is, Willow heard the little speech the Potions Master had prepared, but still heard the proud tone in his voice. With a secret smile, she left the classroom. The famous Harry Potter was waiting for her in the hall. "Good show you gave us today, Will."  
  
"I try," she replied.  
  
"You're starting to be as bad as Fred and Georges."  
  
"Or you, Hermione and Ron, right?"  
  
He grinned. "That too." They started walking toward the great hall for lunch. "So, any prank you need help with?"  
  
"Tsk! Tsk! Mister Potter, are you insinuating that I may be up to no good?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"In that case, may I take your invisibility cloak for the night?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"You'll see." She winked at him before running to the Slytherin common room. She had things to do before nightfall. And with Harry's cloak, everything would be perfect. Willow smiled to herself. [Oh yeah! Everything's fine!]  
  
* * *  
  
Covered by the insibility cloak, Willow left the Slytherin common room. She had to beat down the irresistible urge to curse Filch when she walked pass him. She quickly climbed up the stairs and turned right. She ran down the hallway until she saw exactly what she was looking for.  
  
As she said the password she'd heard Neville say outloud one time, the painting swung open for her. She smirked. Everything was going well so far.  
  
She quietly climbed up the stairs and went for the boys' dormitory on her left. She just had to find the right bed. and make sure noone else heard.  
  
Willow stopped. She saw a pair of round glasses on the bedside table. A head with black hair could be seen at the end of the cover. The redhead smiled deviously. She had wanted to do this for a long time. Imagine that! The Slytherin prankster falling for the Gryffindor wonder boy. She just loved pulling everybody's strings!  
  
Slowly, she pulled the curtains closed around Harry's bed. "Silencio," she whispered. With that on, noone should be able to hear what was going on inside the cocoon she'd created. She tiptoed to the edge of the bed and crawled on it until she was chest level with the still sleeping boy.  
  
Harry felt himself being pulled back from the dream land. He swore he could feel someone staring at him. He slowly opened one eye. Someone or something was looming over him. He screamed and pushed the figure backward. He froze when he heard a familiar laugh. "Lumos!"  
  
Light spilled on his bed. A pair of vibrant green eyes looked at him, amusement in them. "Hello, Harry!"  
  
"Willow?! What are you doing here?! Go back to your room before my roomates wake up!"  
  
She laughed again. "They don't hear anything. I've put a silencing spell on your bed. What's the matter? Not happy to see me?" She crawled back on top of him. "I can always go if you like."  
  
"No!" He swallowed nervously. "Stay. Do you.?"  
  
"Just give me room. I just wanted to sleep by your side, get to know the famous Boy Who Lived before begging him to take the Snake Prankster."  
  
Harry laughed and scooted to one side. He lifted the covers up and the redhead slid under them. "Snape would have a fit if he knew where his favorite student was. Sure you want to be involved with me? You could be permanently sorted as a troublemaker."  
  
Willow snorted. "Because I'm not already?"  
  
"Point taken." He took her hand in his and pulled her closer to him. Hesitantly, he ebnt down and lightly kissed her. "Good night, Willow!"  
  
"Good night, Harry!" 


End file.
